The Love of a Red-Haired Knight
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Elesis and Matthew have been through a lot, no matter what timeline you examine... "...they share a love of which I cannot word. But it is a love that endures. A love that I seen stretched and pulled, but never broken. Never severed. Never denied..." Oneshots for my dear friend for his Kingdom Hearts OC and Elesis from the game, Elsword.
1. Wrong Direction?

_Hey everyone! These are a small collection of oneshots for a friend of mine under the penname ** warrior of six** blades._

 _He's a good friend of mine and I was proud to write these for him and his OC, Matthew. That being said, Matthew is an OC for a story he has not posted yet. However, it should come out eventually and it will be betaed by...well, myself.  
_

 _I'm looking forward to it, and hope you all will keep an eye out for it as well! That also being said, the Matthews used in these stories are alternate storylines to the line his story will use. In other words, they use the other two jobs of Matthew and the other two jobs of Elesis that aren't used in his story._

 _Matthew is a Kingdom Hearts based OC and is not owned by me._

 _Seris is an OC originally mentioned by KoG. I only own my personal version of her and nothing else._

 _Elesis is a Grand Master here, Matthew is his class called "Key Saber"_

 _I do not own anything except for my concept of Seris and my ideas! Peace!_

* * *

 **Wrong Direction?**

 **~/~**

" _And that was the day I decided Matthew was going to marry my sister!"_

"What do you think he's going to talk about?"

"I'm scared to ask."

The large green field was decorated in flowers and ribbons as a particular Red Haired Knight stood beside her keyblade wielder in front of a huge, regal wedding arch. Her hair was long and free flowing as it flew behind the woman. She was unarmed today. Disarmed in all means. A simple and long white wedding dress embedded with rows and rows of red lacing encased her body gently and a little translucent red veil hung over her face. She recalled being so unamused when Matthew had reached up and pulled the thing over her head with an endearing grin on his face.

She wanted the damn thing _off_ of her face. Now.

Her arm was hooked with Matthew's, who stood beside her in a white tuxedo. He sometimes kept fidgeting with the sleeves, the constriction feeling different from everything he normally wore. Or maybe it was just nerves, he wasn't sure. He watched as Eve hovered beside Elsword, her arm hooked in his as well. He sported a black tuxedo, while Eve donned a long pink and black bridesmaid dress. Everyone in their beloved El Gang was here; Seris, Raven, Ara, Chung, Lu, Ciel, Rena, and Aisha. Everyone was here to hear whatever words Elsword was about to speak before watching the big wedding.

"I remember," Elsword stated as he picked up a microphone, "-when Eve and I were watching Elesis and Matthew spar one time."

Matthew immediately put his free hand over his face, "Oh no."  
Elesis groaned, "Not this one. Please Lady of El not this one..."

The entire El Gang was already chuckling because they knew this one. But now everyone else was about to know it too! Oh this couldn't be happening!

"Elesis was trying to teach him a new skill she had come up with that she figured would help him. Where she had to charge at him and he would have to side step to get out of her way," Elsword continued as Eve rested her head on his shoulder.

"Noooo..." Matthew groaned, his cheeks turning a darker and deeper red.

"This is just wrong..." Elesis murmured.

The horror on the faces of the 20 and 24 year old couple was priceless.

" _ **Alright Matthew! You have to dodge to the left for this one, okay?"**_

" _ **Alright!"**_

" _ **Ready?"**_

" _ **Yeah!"**_

 _ **So the red haired knight came rushing at him at fervent speeds...**_

"Unfortunately for them...and very fortunately for Eve and I...Matthew went the wrong direction..."

"Remind me not to have Elsword speak at our wedding," Chung whispered to Ara.

Ara nodded immediately and took out a small pen, writing herself a note on a paper she had.

"Really Ara...?"

"Yes, really..."

"I'm glad he didn't tell any of our stories..." Seris chuckled.

"You bet," Raven agreed.

"This is going to be great," Aisha smirked.

 **Instead of sliding to the left as she had instructed, Matthew slid to the right just as Elesis came up next to him. She slammed right into him then, crashing both of them to the ground with her lips smashed right on his...**

"He went right and she crashed right into him, throwing both of them on the floor. Our beloved Matthew got the full sparring treatment that day. Training with a side order of my sister's chest and lips on his face."

"Damn it..." Elesis murmured.

"For the record, I enjoyed that day."

In response, she smacked him on the back of the head...

"Ow!"

"Consider it a love slap."

"Elesis...!"

She smiled ever so innocently at him, batting her eyelashes lightly.

"What Matt~?"

"Ah...nothing."

"And that was the day I decided Matthew was going to marry my sister! Sit back everyone and enjoy the wedding!"

He blinked in surprise though when Eve took the microphone from him, tilting his head in confusion at her as the entire El Gang rose an eyebrow. What was she doing? She had denied the request when asked to speak...

"Eve?" Elsword inquired.

"This can't be good," Elesis groaned again.

"I think my heart might explode out of my chest at this point," Matthew muttered.

"Ever since Elsword taught me love...and began showing me it..." Eve began, pinking a bit, "-I have been finding joy in watching the other couples of our household. I have to admit, it's enjoyable. Seris and Raven have the romantic love, Ara and Chung an endearing one. These two that are marrying today...they share a love of which I cannot word. But it is a love that endures. A love that I seen stretched and pulled, but never broken. Never severed. Never denied..."

"Okay, who are you, and where's Eve?" Aisha called out.

"Aisha, hush," Rena hissed.

"It is a bond that, I will not deny, reflects the best of them both. The bond that closely resembles the way I consider my own with Elsword. It is something that refuses to break. A love that transcends over the boundaries of time and thought. Just as my own for Elsword does. I have seen Elesis dive through lengths for this one. I have seen him do the same. It is a warm reality...that I rest great faith in..."

"Eve..." Elesis gasped, her eyes misting up.

"Wow..." Matthew murmured.

"She loves him so much..."

"I'm so glad..."

"I wish all the best of blessing and happiness to this marriage. May it continue to transcend everything that stands ahead. Please sit back, and enjoy a union that we may never forget."

Elsword felt his own eyes welling as he threw his arms around Eve, ending up airborne with her in her hovering as she set the microphone aside, wrapped her arms around him...and floated them back to their seats. Elesis, realizing they were up, pulled her arm from his and offered her hand.

"Ready?"

"For you? Always."

And as he kissed her there on the alter, he knew Eve was right. They would always transcend.

 _ **~Fin~**_


	2. Every Breath You Take, Elesis

_Hey everyone! These are a small collection of oneshots for a friend of mine under the penname ** warrior of six** blades._

 _He's a good friend of mine and I was proud to write these for him and his OC, Matthew. That being said, Matthew is an OC for a story he has not posted yet. However, it should come out eventually and it will be betaed by...well, myself.  
_

 _I'm looking forward to it, and hope you all will keep an eye out for it as well! That also being said, the Matthews used in these stories are alternate storylines to the line his story will use. In other words, they use the other two jobs of Matthew and the other two jobs of Elesis that aren't used in his story._

 _Matthew is a Kingdom Hearts based OC and is not owned by me._

 _Elesis is a Crimson Avenger here, Matthew is his class called "Key Mage"_

 _I do not own anything except for my my ideas! Peace!_

Bold Italic is the song

Normal is the story

Italics (except for starting quote) are flashbacks

* * *

 **Every Breath You Take, Elesis...**

 **~/~**

" _Can you hear me anymore? Or have I faded from your heart?"_

They were surely not in reality anymore. If this was reality, she was an angel. Something she knew damn well she was not. The room was circular, fitting for the motion they were doing. His hand was in her palm and she was walking forward. He was too, but the walk opposed her. She was facing the opposite way, forcing their walk...to spiral into a circle repeatedly.

" _ **Every breath you take  
I watch you slip away  
You're slowly killing yourself  
Every breath you take  
I watch you slip away  
You're slowly killing yourself  
I won't give in!"  
**_

Why was he doing this? Why was he singing to her? She glanced over to him, only to see his gold flecked blue eyes staring back at her amber. He was still walking...she was still walking...but they were going nowhere. What was this? What was going on? She had always fought for the innocent until she was reborn until this blood thirsty woman who craved vengeance. Yet this boy...this boy she loved...saw the better in her heart. Why was that?

Why did she want to cry back?

 _ **"If my heart could sing, would you stay?  
Would you stay and listen?  
Would you stay and listen?  
If my soul was torn, would you help?  
Would you try and fix me?  
Would you help un-break me?  
Your smile, it eats me alive  
And I can't turn away any longer!"  
**_

She...sang back...? The light of hope came to Matthew's eyes, though her cry had not been what he had expected from her. From what he could tell, the situation he had fallen into when he had broke into her heart was predetermined. He couldn't force his body off this path, but he could hold her hand tighter in his own. He squeezed it softly, continuing his path that basically forced he and Elesis into this circle together. Like a human pinwheel. Up to this point, she had ignored every word he had spoken to her as they walked this circle. Until that song! Was she listening now? He frowned as she turned her head away...and he lightly faced the way he was supposed to before singing right back to her, determined.

 _ **"Every breath you take  
I watch you slip away  
You're slowly killing yourself  
Every breath you take  
I watch you slip away  
You're slowly killing yourself  
I won't give in!"**_

" _Elesis...I think I'm falling in love with you..."_

" _With me? Are you insane?"_

" _I'm not insane, I'm not lying to you!"_

" _Matthew...I'm a knight of darkness. You...shouldn't play with the dark. The dark bites back sometimes."_

" _I'll take that if its for you."_

She swallowed back tears, forcing herself to a stonelike face as her brows furrowed. What was this pathetic circle? Why was he trying so hard to save her? So what if the light was almost gone from her heart? He should have known it wouldn't last forever. She was broken! Why didn't he understand? Why didn't he just leave her? For his own sake if nothing else!

 _ **"I'm the ghost of what's left of me!" She cried at him.  
"Begging you to hear me!" He protested.  
"Can you even feel me?" She demanded.  
"I can't let you go, save me please!" The boy cried back.  
"Will you stay here with me?" The Crimson Avenger asked, painfully.  
"Will you ever leave me?" inquired the Key Mage.**_

Why was he doing this to her! She felt herself about crack on the floor. Matthew could only lift his free hand and hold his heart, a pain in it from nearly being cut apart by her suffering. These words written in her heart, they may as well have been written in her blood. These words of this song he was singing...it was going to either tear them to shreds or sew the tears of where they had shattered. He wasn't sure which anymore...and he didn't care once she cried back to him.

" _ **Your smile it eats me alive  
I can't turn away any longer!"**_

" _Matthew..."_

" _If you don't feel the same, then I'll drop it."_

" _No, I..."_

 _That smile of his...it was the most beautiful thing she had ever known..._

And now it tore her apart...

No!

He couldn't take it anymore! This pattern was going to break him! He pressed his feet tightly against the ground, beginning to desperately pull on Elesis...who continued trying to walk. Trying...trying...trying to get away...trying to avoid facing him. Trying to avoid facing the light that shattered every semblance of thought within her soul. He wouldn't let go though...he kept pulling her. He would be heard, somehow! Even with these stupid tears in his eyes!

" _ **Every breath you take  
I watch you slip away  
You're slowly killing yourself  
I won't give in!  
Every breath you take  
I watch you slip away  
You're slowly killing yourself  
I won't give in!"**_

Elesis trembled at his words, turning to look at him as he desperately tugged on her, trying to pull her back to him. Desperate to break this pattern. The redhead shook her head, tears welling in her amber eyes as she tried to pull herself away. Tried so hard to tear her gaze away from his innocent blue... All she could do was scream back, almost in a wailing cry.

 _ **"I gave you everything...  
I never thought we would end up like this...  
I gave you everything...  
I can't let you go, save me please!"**_

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" He cried back to her.

She shook her head, still desperate to pull away, "It would be easier to let go!"

"I won't! I told you I'd never let you suffer alone!"

 _ **"I gave you everything..." She cried at him  
"I won't give in!" He protested back.  
"I gave you everything..."  
"I won't give in!"**_

And it shook her own conviction.

She panicked as she finally lost her ground, Matthew managing to pull her out of the pattern. Her body snapped from the position as the force drove her into his arms, a cry leaving her in startled worry. She struggled, pushing against him halfheartedly as he embraced her...until all she could do was lay her face against his shoulder and wish he hadn't become entangled in this web with her. It weighed against him that even now, she didn't seem to understand the lengths he'd cross for her. He just held her there though, trying to calm her as she gave into his will to rescue her.

 _ **"Every breath you take  
I watch you slip away  
You're slowly killing yourself  
I'll be your light in the darkness!  
Every breath you take  
I watch you slip away  
You're slowly killing yourself  
I won't give in!"**_

 _All those days that she fought for the innocent...they were no more._

 _But that didn't mean he didn't admire her for them._

 _And that didn't mean he had lost his respect for her._

 _No...in fact he respected her more now than he ever had before..._

"Elesis...it's okay..."

"You can't prove that..."

"No...maybe not...but I can prove that I love you."

"Oh stop it."

"You know I won't."

He released her lightly, looking at her as she crossed her arms and looked down, away from him. She didn't want to face him...

She _couldn't_ face him. But she did sing, one last time...

 _ **"I gave you everything  
I never thought we would end up like this..." **_

He offered her his hand, "Come on. You know I won't leave you to suffer here."

She frowned, slowly taking his hand, "You idiot..."

"Maybe so. But I'm your idiot."

Carefully he tugged her to him, wrapping one arm around her waist...and carefully pressing his lips to hers.

" _Why do you love me anyway?"_

" _Because I do. Love has no reasons, Elesis."_

" _You're weird."_

" _Maybe. But I'll never let you down."_

 _ **~Fin~**_

* * *

 _ **The song Matthew and Elesis sing is called** Every Breath You Take by Asking Alexandria.  
_

 **I hope you enjoyed these oneshots! Please review!  
**


	3. You Don't Hear Her Heart

_Hey everyone! These are a small collection of oneshots for a friend of mine under the penname ** warrior of six blades.**_

 _He's a good friend of mine and I was proud to write these for him and his OC, Matthew. That being said, Matthew is an OC for a story he has not posted yet. However, it should come out eventually and it will be betaed by...well, myself.  
_

 _I'm looking forward to it, and hope you all will keep an eye out for it as well! That also being said, the Matthews used in these stories are alternate storylines to the line his story will use. In other words, they use the other two jobs of Matthew and the other two jobs of Elesis that aren't used in his story._

 _Matthew is a Kingdom Hearts based OC and is not owned by me._

 _Seris is an OC originally mentioned by KoG. I only own my personal version of her and nothing else._

 _Elesis is a Crimson Avenger here, Matthew is his class called "Key Mage"_

I do not own anything except for my concept of Seris and my ideas! Peace!

* * *

 **You Don't Hear Her Heart...**

 **~/~**

" _Because he loves her, and knows that part of her she won't show us anymore."_

"Elsword, you have to tell me...how in the world he still works with her?"

The Infinity Sword perked for a moment, tilting his head as he turned towards Vanessa. He quietly strode from the Battle Seraph and the Wind Sneaker behind him as they spoke with the Void Princess of their party as well. Ara and Chung, the Yama Raja and Iron Paladin, had long walked off on their own. Even Raven and Seris had went off to do whatever they wanted to do for the time being. It was just Elsword, Eve, Aisha, and Rena at this instant. Matthew and Elesis were present, but farther away...and yelling at each other again. Something that was worrying Vanessa vaguely as she watched.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"Why don't you understand that I can't let you suffer like this!"

"That's no excuse for this! You've been limping all day, not telling me, and now you ask me for further training while injured? Are you trying to die? I assure you it's not pleasant!"

Elsword sighed tiredly and rubbed his face at the further screaming that continued at the edge of Velder. After holding an arm in front of Rena to prevent her from trying to break the fight while Eve held Aisha back as well, respecting Elsword's will, the knight sighed deeply as he looked to Vanessa.

"I asked him that once too...and only with his answer did I realize exactly how dedicated he is."

"For the love of...Elesis, my leg is fine! I'm not the one over here screaming at a fifteen year old boy for being worried about his mentor!"

"How dare you!"

"How does he handle this? Isn't he afraid she's going to cut him down where he stands one day?" Vanessa asked.

Elsword shook his head, "He doesn't have to fear that. She'd never raise her blade to him if it would even save her life."

"You should have seen her destroy Karis in Sander before we came back here to visit for a few days," Aisha commented, "-all because she threatened Matthew too."

Elsword shuddered, "The brutality of my sister is one thing. The way that brutality translates into a very...distant but unyielding love...is a whole other thing entirely."

"Even her fervent screaming right now," Eve added, "-it is a very odd but distinct showing of devoted love."

"How?" Vanessa asked.

"Look at her," Rena responded, "-look closely at her."

Dark blue eyes sharp, Vanessa looked up through her glasses as she hastily brushed her short light blue hair to the side. She stared over where Elesis and Matthew were currently hosting their screaming match. What did Rena want her to see? All she saw was an angry red haired Crimson Avenger screaming at a brown haired boy who was favoring his left foot while glaring at her with bright blue eyes. Until she realized...

"Wait..."

"Elesis left her sword here," Elsword murmured, pointing to where the sword was sticking in the ground less than a foot away from them, "-before she went to speak to him. She went to Matthew unarmed and defenseless. Now why, Vanessa, would she do that?"

Wide eyed, Vanessa just...stared at the scene in disbelief. The wind picked up Elesis's hair, her black ribbon tied at the bottom of the long strands as they swung through the breeze. Elesis was literally standing before Matthew disarmed. She even showed herself as disarmed, her arms hanging at her sides empty handed. Even her posture was calm and collected, almost careless at this point as she stood there, though the glare on her face was beyond fierce.

"She...but it can't be!"

"You got it. She disarmed not just herself, but the darkness within her. Even if she should lose control at any instant from right now until she retrieves her sword, she could do no harm," Eve replied.

"Eve and I had no idea about that until Matthew pointed it out. That's not all either. Even now, if you ever watch them walk, Elesis always walks in the same position when compared to Matthew. She walks to the right, and slightly ahead by approximately one pace," Elsword continued.

"It's a defensive walk that Eve demonstrates over Elsword too," Rena commented to explain the significance.

"A walk that Eve began as Code Electra and does even now in her emotion loss," Aisha pointed out.

"I do?" Eve inquired.

Rena responded by waving Eve off and giving a warning glance to Aisha. Elsword gave a weary glance to his companions as Eve shrugged and wandered off. Aisha headed off as well, followed by Rena, and thus leaving the red haired boy to talk to Vanessa now. The confused bluenette stared at the boy before looking back at the commotion.

"You're being a fool!"

"I'm not, Elesis! I'm keeping my promise, to you and to everyone else!"

"Then stop trying to die!"

"I'm not!" He snapped again, "Just because I'm not as weary of my injuries as I am of yours, does not mean I have a death wish!"

"Then what the hell does it mean?"

"It means that I love you and care about your safety!"

"Then you're not just a fool, you're also a bit of an idiot!"

"If that makes me a fool, then I'll accept the title!"

"W-Well...!"

Vanessa blinked, tilting her head as Elesis suddenly seemed to run out of rope. It was as though she had a whole rope of ammo and yet Matthew had torn it all out of her hands. The angry and ruffled pair came to a stable silence then...before Elesis just sighed and sat on the ground with a huff. Elsword chuckled at her anger, which was more of a _'How did he just do that to me?'_ anger now.

"Go rest you idiot. I'll train you further when it's a better day. You're not pushing that leg."

Matthew pondered her before sighing in some form of acceptance. He trotted over to her and sat behind her...

"What are you-"

She stiffened in shock when his back rested against hers, his legs outstretched and hers crossed.

"I said to re-!"

"I am."

"Idiot..."

"Your idiot."

Vanessa just looked at Elsword as he smiled this knowing smile...

"Vanessa, the night we defeated Karis in Sander, we spent the night camping at the Wind Stone Ruins. Elesis was injured and Matthew was healing her like usual while the rest of us set up camp. I asked Seris what had happened because Elesis had rushed ahead without us. Our huge party became smaller parties as we hunted down Karis. Matthew had gone after Elesis, so I had sent Raven and Seris after them. The rest of us fought our way after them. The thing is, we arrived in time to see Elesis decapitating Karis while Matthew was trying to heal my sister. All of this with Seris looking on in horror with an unconscious Raven in her arms. As we all know, some stuff goes a little over what our resident Holy Beckoning Transcendent is known to stomach."

Vanessa nodded and Elsword just sighed, "So Seris told me that Karis had taunted Elesis so severely over Matthew...that Elesis had become so infuriated that it basically saved everyone's lives. Because without my sister getting so possessive...they could have all died."

"That's..."

"Ah. Not done, shh."

Elsword shook his head, huffing a bit, "So I went to ask Matthew why he was going through all this. I wanted to know what was going on with their bond, because I knew it had become different since Elesis had...changed."

"What did he say...?"

"Well..."

" _Why...why are you asking me that?"_

" _Well, I'm just curious. She's my sister after all, I have the right..."_

 _Matthew sighed, "Everyone seems to be losing faith in her now that she's a Crimson Avenger. It's awful."_

" _Matthew, I'm surely not losing faith in my sister."_

" _I didn't mean it that way."_

 _Elsword watched the boy hesitate, tilting his head as he sat down beside the keyblade wielder._

" _I know a lot of people wonder why I make such an effort for Elesis. When she made it clear she is no longer the one we knew. Elsword, the answer for me has always been simple. I love her and even though no one sees the signs, I know she still loves me. I wouldn't be alive right now if she didn't. Elsword, she destroyed Karis over a threat on my life."_

" _Signs? A threat?"_

 _Matthew shook his head, "Elsword, you're being dense..."_

" _Hey!"_

" _She never carries her sword when she comes to talk to me. She disarms herself. She walks to my right and in front of me, just like Eve does to you. Haven't you noticed? She makes me eat when she doesn't think my strength is in the right place, and she also makes me heal myself when I otherwise wouldn't."_

" _Matthew..."_

" _I do this because I've seen her eyes go from amber to red. I do this because I know who she is. I do this because I know she's still noble at her core. Most of all though...I do this because she's still the woman I love. And she always will be."_

" _Matthew that's beautiful..."_

" _I hear her heart. I know not a lot of people do now. So from now on...if anyone asks that question to me...I will tell them that they don't hear her heart like I do."_

" _You do that. Thank you Matthew. For loving my sister."_

"Wow..."

"See Vanessa? He does it because even though he knows he's in over his head, he knows he has to try. He knows there's no point in giving up when he knows he could never stop loving her."

"So...you two are fighting an equal battle? You for Eve's memories and emotions, while he fights to protect Elesis from herself?"

"You got it. I fight for Eve because I know she's still the lady I love, whether she's human or emotionless or anything else. Matthew fights for Elesis because he loves her, and knows that part of her she won't show us anymore."

"I see...that's really beautiful..."

Elsword nodded, watching the pair in the distance.

"So what? I'm your pillow now?" She asked.

"Sorry, can't hear you. Pillows don't talk."

"Hey! Don't use my line against me!"

 _ **~Fin~**_


	4. Keywords of the Soul

_Hey everyone! These are a small collection of oneshots for a friend of mine under the penname ** warrior of six blades.**_

 _He's a good friend of mine and I was proud to write these for him and his OC, Matthew. That being said, Matthew is an OC for a story he has not posted yet. However, it should come out eventually and it will be betaed by...well, myself.  
_

 _I'm looking forward to it, and hope you all will keep an eye out for it as well! That also being said, the Matthews used in these stories are alternate storylines to the line his story will use. In other words, they use the other two jobs of Matthew and the other two jobs of Elesis that aren't used in his story._

 _Matthew is a Kingdom Hearts based OC and is not owned by me._

 _Elesis is a Saber Knight here, Matthew is his class called "Free Wielder"  
_

 _Elsword is Sword Knight, Eve is Base/Another Code_

 _This oneshot is based on a soulmate AU setting! It doesn't follow Elsword's basic plot!_

 _I do not own anything except for my ideas! Peace!_

* * *

 **Keywords to the Soul**

 **~/~**

" _Hey, did you know? You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."_

"We still didn't find them, huh?" Elsword sighed, plopping down beside me as we set up our camp just outside of Bethma.

I looked at my brother, then down at the inscription on my arm. Those stupid words that almost everyone in Elrios has written on their arms. Everyone eventually makes a pilgrimage from their home to go find the person that matches their mark. That says the words written somewhere on their bodies. I'd been traveling for a couple years now, but I came back to Ruben to retrieve Elsword now that he also had to begin his journey to find his soulmate. My mark resides on my left arm, where the words that I have yet to understand are written.

 _ **"A-Ah, I'm fine. Thank you for helping me fight the Heartless."**_

I'd been researching the last term for years and years upon years here in Elrios, ever since I was a young little girl when the words had first developed. But nothing ever came up, it was merely an adjective to describe a person according to every resource in Elrios. This usually caused my brother to joke that I was going to marry an alien someday, but he had grown more serious and more concerned for me recently. His soul mark inscription was sketched right across the top of his chest, from shoulder to shoulder. It was only fully visible if he took his red jacket off and left his at his sides, to which then it read...

 _ **"F-Friends? You want to be my friend?"**_

It even fit around his white tank top that he wore under all of his armor and fighting clothes. Like it was just...meant to be seen. Which was true, but only to some extent.

"Man, for having marked soulmarks, this sure is difficult."

I sighed, "I guess they don't joke when they say that the rate of disappearing soul marks is increasing."

The disappearance of your soul marks means that your soulmate has died. Many see this happen without even having a chance to meet them, which is why many start their journey from a young age. Such as Elsword currently starting off on his at 15, the same age I was when I flew the coop to find mine. Except unfortunately, I've been coming up empty handed. Not only do I not have any idea what Heartless are, but not a soul in Elrios seems to know either. Even the head librarian that oversees the capital library in Velder didn't know about them. Even Seris! I've been around long enough to know that if the librarian of that library doesn't know what you're talking about...it doesn't exist.

How could my soulmate mention something that doesn't exist? Am I marrying some lunatic? God, I hope not. The night falling over Elrios goes still as Elsword sighs, lighting our campfire and staring to cook some meat for us. I just mutter a bit, getting back to my feet to finish pitching the tent for us, while my redhead of a brother looks at me with a frown.

"Sis...I know you're worried, but I'm sure there's an explanation about your soulmate. I'm sure."

"I'm sure of that too. I just...wonder what kind of explanation that is."

"You never know sis. At least yours isn't something just anyone can say. Mine is..."

"Then why has no one said it?"

"...good point."

The lull of peace we fell into as we did our respective tasks was shattered suddenly by a loud earsplitting crash that shook the entirety of the continent. I leaped to my feet, while Elsword pointed at swirling rippled circle above us. I barely heard Elsword yell to me with a cry demanding to know what that was. I managed to tell him that I didn't know as the ripple dissipated with a loud shatter that sounded like glass. Once again, the ground shook, but this time I saw the reason. Out in the distance, against the horizon was a strange ship skidding across the dessert sands now that it had struck the ground.

"Elsword!"

"Elesis! Look out!"  
I turned and barely got out of the way of a woman falling out of the sky. I looked up, seeing the floating island of Altera nearby the area in the sky. A huge plume of black smoke was rising from there, the same shade of which was rising out of the crashed ship as it flipped over and stopped in the middle of the desert. Had the ship hit Altera and fallen...? The loud slam of the woman falling next to me shook me from thought and I blinked.

"Elsword, check on her! I'm checking on that ship!"

I shot off, though confused when I heard Elsword call out to me minutes later with the sentence.

"Sis! She has a huge gem on her forehead!"

"I don't care what she has, help her!" I shot back as I rushed out to the ship, only to gasp at what I saw there.

First of all, climbing from the upside down ship was a young teenage boy who couldn't be any older than Elsword. He wasn't too badly wounded, which surprised me to no end considering his ship looked devastated from slamming into Altera and the ground. But hey...I'm not going to complain, it would be horrible if he was too injured. Still the brown haired boy dusted himself, a gray stripe in the middle of his hair as he tried to fan some of the smoke away from him. I was just about to ask if he was okay, but I didn't get the opportunity before several little black shadow creatures came popping out of the ground. Which made no sense because they didn't even look like they belonged in the sand. I could tell though, even as I rushed to get to the boy, that he already knew of his impending danger. In fact, he spoke no words as he immediately ...summoned a damn key out of thin air?

What...in...the...hell?

Shaped like a standard car or house key, the large blue key was impossible to miss with a brown sword handle at the top, a strange water-like symbol on the flat of the key. Not to mention a strange keychain with a medallion hanging off the handle. What in the name of the El Lady was I seeing here? This...this was ridiculous right? I was dreaming, surely. Surely I was asleep in my tent next to Elsword dreaming this whole mess up. This wasn't real, there was no way. But, I decided that if it was a dream, it may as well be a damn good one. Besides, it was starting to look like despite him being able to fend for himself, the numbers game was getting to the boy. Well, that was enough for that...even if this was a dream.

So I ran out to help the boy with the weird key. I quickened my pace as the small shadows began piling onto the boy, getting worse for him to fight off. Approaching the scene with a hand on my hip, hair pinned in its braided bun, I chuckled softly at just how interesting this was.

"Oh good, I walked into a shadow party. I'll take a few dead shadows, some strawberries, and a cleaning cloth for all the blood. Sound good? I sure hope so..."

I darted forward, taking the boy away from the shadows first. I may have swung him away a little hard, considering the startled gasp he made as he stumbled back behind me. But hey, at least I got him out of the way of what came next...

"Judgement Drive!" I shouted, striking forward with a slash before delivering an explosive final slash.

I carried through the slash as a few of the shadows died, before swinging the sword down and creating a standard wave of fire, while the boy ran out from behind me and slashed many of the other ones nearby.

"Wild Shock!" I yelled as my wave of fire consumed many of them.

The boy gave me a strange look, flecks of gold in his blue eyes, his expression confused as he watched the fire burn through them. He shrugged though, continuing to slash until finally I heard him speak for the first time. It was a young resounding voice that was...quite ferocious even in its youth. It was like Elsword...but different as well. Almost more restrained, as though a cry from someone otherwise short on words.

"Fire!" he shouted with fervor, launching fireballs at a few enemies.

Now...that was interesting. I'd seen similar moves before from other people...but never heard it called Fire. Not to mention the remaining...whatever these were...perished at the weight of it. Just what were they, and how in the world was this boy killing things with a key anyway? I was sure I was dreaming, but...it was starting to feel like I wasn't. Was this all real after all? I looked over my shoulder at the boy that seemed to be trying to catch his bearings. His key vanished in a glow though and I blinked in confusion before finally sighing.

"Hey are you alright? What were those things, and why are you fighting with a key?"

That drew quite a shocked reaction, the peculiar young man looking at me with wide, surprised blue eyes. He looked like I'd just slapped him in the face! What, did I say something wrong? A shaking right hand trembled as he lifted it to hold onto his left arm.

"What's wrong?" I pressed, "Did you get hurt? Here, let me check it for you."

I offered my hand, trying to content him. He blinked, his eyes seeming just all out surprised. Like he couldn't get words out of his mouth for whatever reason because he was stuck on something else. I tilted my head, worried, until he finally nodded immediately as his cheeks tinted a light pink.

"A-Ah I'm just fine. Thank you for helping me fight the heartless."

"No problem! It wouldn't be any good if I let you get killed by those-"

I was cut off when he held his left arm tighter and shook his head, starting to laugh as though he were about to cry.

"H-Hey! What's that for?" I cried.

"I finally...I finally found you...! After all this time!"

"Wha-"

Only then did it hit me...

" _ **A-Ah, I'm fine. Thank you for helping me fight the Heartless."**_

"Oh...oh my God..."

"You...have one too, I suppose?"

"I...yes, I do...I'd always wondered what a Heartless was."

"Well congratulations, you just killed like ten of them."

"Hah...not how I expected to find out what they were, but hey..."

"I always have to expect the unexpected but...this wasn't on my list.

I sighed, "Sounds like I have a long story to sit through. Why don't we rejoin my brother at the camp he and I set up? You can eat something and tell me all about it."

He smiled, weakly, "I suppose so. I'm Matthew, by the way."

"Elesis Sieghart, the Red Haired Knight. Welcome to Elrios, Matthew."

"What a welcome, crashing into the sand."

"Elrios claims no responsibility for this accident," I chimed.

"Oh, great!" He laughed at that one, amused it seemed.

I laughed with him as we made our way back to the camp where Elsword was frantically tapping on the strange lady's cheeks. I tilted my head as I approached them, peering closely at the strange woman with short silver hair. She had a large blue gem wrapped in gold metal rims on her forehead as she slowly opened her gold eyes.

Oh hell, its a nasod. Great. This might end badly. So I thought until she sat up, frowning deeply as she peered at all of us in some shellshock of confusion. I couldn't find words, nor could Matthew. But Elsword did...

"Hey, don't look so upset, it's okay now. Would you like to be my friend?"

"Friend...? Y-You want to be my friend?"

"Holy hell," I whispered.

Elsword gasped loudly, his eyes wide as crimson fire as the woman clapped a hand over her mouth as well. His hand flew to his dominant shoulder while the woman clenched her leg around the ankle.

"Sis! I found her!" he cried out.

I smiled and closed my eyes, "So did I...looks like that wasn't so hard after all."

"My name is Eve...I am thankful to meet you."

"I'm Elsword. I...I return the thankful sentiment. Definitely.

I looked over my shoulder at Matthew, grinning in delight, "Congratulations Matthew. You've fallen into a ragtag group of awesome."

"Oh well. Ragtag groups of awesome are all I've ever known!"

"Then you will fit right in!"

You'll fit right in Matthew...I promise. I've been questioning just who you would be for all my life. I won't let anything happen to you...whatever the cost.

 _ **~Fin~**_


End file.
